Generally, vehicles include headlamps to illuminate areas in front of the vehicles. Typically, a vehicle includes low-beam headlamps that are utilized to illuminate a side of a road along which the vehicle is travelling. Additionally, a vehicle typically includes high-beam headlamps that are utilized to illuminate a greater portion of the road (e.g., illuminates the side of the road along which the vehicle travels and a side of the road along which on-coming traffic travels). Some vehicles utilize the headlamps to produce other lighting effects. For example, some emergency vehicles (e.g., police cars, ambulances, etc.) utilize the headlamps to produce wig-wag flashing to alert nearby drivers and/or pedestrians.